Team 3: The Beginning
Participants Akatori Yamanaka, Fumetsu Kaguya, Kemono Hoshigaki, Ichi Hozuki RP: Akatori2:~The Shadow Clone of Akatori gave a small salute to her as the team of four left Amegakure on their journey to gain contracts between summoning animals. The orders for the clone were simple, all she had to do was wait by the large gazebo. A week before, Akatori had already sent letters to each of her students, Ichi Hozuki, Kemono Hoshigaki, and Fumetsu Kaguya. The letter she sent out to them read " Greetings (the pupil's name). I would like to personally welcome you to Team Three. Our training would start in exactly one week from now at noon time. I shall further explain the training you and the other members of out team shall per take in. Please be fully ready for training, as we will be doing a lot. Signed your Jounin Sensei, Akatori Yamanaka." As the clone neared the training grounds a half out early, she checked it out. No one was there, as she had booked it for the next two hours with her team. The clone went to the great cherry blossom tree, searching by the great roots that rised above the soil. Her hands grabbed a small black pouch. Quickly, she tucked it inside her tool pouch, before running up the tree. She would perch herself deep into the brushes, hidden from the naked eye, as she waited for her students to arrive.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: - Walking down the wet streets of Amegakure was Fumetsu Kaguya, a white haired boy with turquoise eyes who now had a sensei. He had a note in his hand and he was staring at it, the note was basically saying that Akatori Yamanaka, the one chunnin that fought at the dojo, was a jounin now and she was his and other two person's sensei. Fumetsu was happy, he did not show it but he was. He was wearing a black tank top, black pants with two white stripes on each outward side of his legs and he also had black boots. He had a headband instead of his armband and he wore it on his forehead his bangs being on the sides but not on the center so his hair wouldn't get in his eyes. He had in the pouch on the right side of his waist five kunais and four shuriken and in his left one he had three smoke bombs, two flash bombs and five paper bombs. He was ready for lots of hard training, now that he had a sensei he knew he could get even better at anything that he does. The note said that the team will meet with it's sensei at a large gazebo, that's were Fumetsu went. When there he noticed that he was the first... wasn't much of a surprise to him because he liked to be always the first so he wouldn't keep anyone waiting, he leaned against the cherry blossom tree and watched with his arms crossed. - Eraisu: -Kemono’s face was emotionless as he cried at the roof top of the orphanage with his hands in his pockets. He looked towards the grey skies with slightly squinted eyes, as his tears were completely camouflaged by the rain that showered over him and the rest of the village. He had been assigned to a team that would surely come to resemble a sort of family, the one he never had. He figured he would better let the tears out now instead of in front of the others, it wasn’t Kemono’s style to show weakness to others. This moment of releasing emotions would clear his mind up until the point where he’d be on the road towards his meeting with the squad, not knowing who his teammates were going to be. As he approached the meeting, he stood relaxed behind a corner observing both his sensei and Fumetsu, thinking to himself “That white hair…Fumetsu? Hmph.” Fumetsu had already earned Kemono’s respect the other day when they fought for a brief moment, although in Kemono’s mind only the battle was over, not the war. He stepped forth from cover with a greeting “Yo”. His arms and legs swung calmly as he walked towards Fumetsu to give him a fist bump “I don’t believe in coincidence, heh!”. He wore but a fish net tank top, black pants, sandals and four tool pouches, all black upon his blue skin.- trillfolk: -Ichi grew emotionless as his days passed in the village of Amegakure. It has been four days since his first cat mission and ever since he had his angry outburst three days ago in front of the Kage tower, Ichi never stepped foot outside. Ichi just stayed inside his condo starring into dark space thinking about his life, about how he lived before he came to Amegakure, before his father died. It was on the third day of him staying inside when he heard a quick knock at the door, and a letter slide under straight to his feet. Ichi picked up the letter with no excitement, that leaving because he was turned down from multiple peers when he wanted to spar or just do missions, when he read it. The leader basically stated he is now part of a team with two of his fellow peers. It also stated he must report to Amegakure training grounds by this time next week. Ichi just crumpled up the paper, and tossed it in the trash closing his eyes. A week has now gone by and as it states in the letter Ichi gets ready for his training. Ichi grabbed his huge pot of water and chugged it down within seconds before getting the proper gear. Ichi then tosses on his dull blue sweat jacket over his head. Next he tossed on his black leather pants which are normally made for combat with sharp objects. These pants did not make him invincible, but just less likely to have his skin pierced by sharp objects like glass, rocks, or just debris from fights. Ichi then through on his running shoes which go along with the same material his pants is made out of, but just coated with a layer of slip resistant rubber grips at the bottom for rainy days, or bloody. After becoming properly dressed, Ichi reaches to the side of his bed and pulls out all five of his large scrolls, along with the carrying pouch that comes with them. Ichi places the scrolls into the pouch one by one, and then straps the pouch onto his back. Once Ichi felt the scrolls were secure enough, he walked over to his dresser pulling out his draw which he keeps his five Kunai in. Ichi reaches inside of the draw first grabbing his Kunai pouch, and sliding the clip-on to his right side pants. After doing so he puts five Kunai into the pouch neatly. Ichi then pulls out another Pouch with a clip-on, this time placing it on his left side which he drops one Senbon, one Shuriken, one smoke bomb, and four paper bombs. After placing all of his ninja tools inside of that pouch neatly, Ichi walks over to his door picking up the three water bottles from the in front of his door. Two of his water bottles are strapped on his right side, while one is strapped around his waist resting on his lower abdomen. Instead of placing them on his body, Ichi goes to the kitchen to dumb the water out and fill up the bottle with new fresh water. After doing so Ichi places the bottles onto his waist, and side. Once he finishes Ichi remembered he forgot to get a few items from his room. He burst through his room door grabbing his golden cross which his father gave him before he died. He places this around his neck, and then goes towards his dresser to retrieve his facial mask. Ichi places it on his face then looks into the mirror to see how it would fit him. After Ichi mentally approves the results of the mask he gazes at his neat hair before tucking it all under his hood which conceals half of his face. The other half of his face is hidden by the blue mask. Next Ichi grabs his Makabishi spikes and shoves them in his pants pocket. Ichi walked out of his room door and towards the front door. Looking to his right at the picture of his mom, dad, and him in the hospital after his birth he begins to say goodbye to them. - “Goo-“. –Ichi stops himself, then gently places the picture frame face down on the desk shoving his hands in his pocket, then opening his front door. Ichi jumps right out into the city without closing his door. Ichi is more excited to get it over with so he can go back home away from people and just be himself. Dashing from rooftop to rooftop, Ichi avoids the traffic of people on the ground. Ichi notices the training field because of all the open land in the middle of his dashing. Ichi over hears one of his peers talking and decided that is where they must be meeting just like his sensei said. Ichi lands quietly on the other side of the tree with his back leaning against it. He gives a quick sharp clear of his throat to let his fellow peers know he is there. Akatori2: ~The clone noted the arrival of all her team members. It had appeared that two of them already knew one another, while the other was hidden on the other side of the tree, making a small whistle of his appearance. She smirked slightly, finding this interesting. It was too early to make her appearance, so the clone stayed hidden and waiting for her pupil to begin speaking more.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: - As the young Kaguya was just standing there, looking for anyone to come he noticed a familiar figure. "Blue skin... Fish net tank top.... and those eyes...". As the figure got closer it was clear who it was. Fumetsu extended his arm with his fist clenched as it bumped against the other's. The corner of his mouth raised slowly forming a smirk, his eyes glancing at the other as he spoke. - " Neither I, Kemono..." - It was nice for Fumetsu to see that Kemono was on his team, the boy proved himself to be strong and kept his ground against the Kaguya which earned him Fumetsu's respect. Meanwhile a sound was heard from behind the tree, Fumetsu noticed someone coming even as he talked. He guessed that was his other teammate... "Now... where's Akatori?"... he thought to himself as her retreated his fist from Kemono's. - "Any ideas on where our Sensei could be? " - He laid the side of his head against the tree as he looked into the distance, his vision was fogy because most part of his thinking was focusing on the question he just asked and about it's posibilities not on what he was seeing.- Eraisu: -Kemono’s right arm fell down from the fist-bump in synchronization with Fumetsu, they had obviously already formed some sort of connection. He looked over his right shoulder towards the very tree that Akatori sat in, although not realizing she was actually in it, he then turned his head in the other direction to look over his left shoulder, squinting, yet all he saw was some bushes and another group of trees standing there. -“It would be hard to believe that a Jounin would come late to her own designated meeting, wouldn’t it..?”- Kemono’s hands slipped into the pockets of his black trousers as he turned to his right again before making his way towards that very same tree that Akatori’s clone hid herself in, as he said “Since the other two aren’t here yet, I’m going to go ahead and take a piss…” to Fumetsu, just loud enough for anyone nearby to hear him, which might have come off as suspiciously loudly. When Kemono made his way across the wet ground with his hands in his pockets, his sandals would make little audible liquid sounds as he walked over the puddles, towards a little group of trees and bushes. Sounds of crackling wooden sticks and branches emitted loudly as Kemono took clumsy steps into a discrete location behind the tree, completely oblivious to the fact that Akatori resided directly above him. But see, Kemono was not planning on taking a piss. What he did was preform the Tiger - Boar - Ox – Dog – Snake hand seals in a relaxed pace while looking around, trying to make sure that nobody saw him doing this. He waited for the next ten seconds to make it seem as if he’d actually just taken a quick bathroom break. And in case nothing happened within these next few seconds to prevent this action, Kemono would be seen coming out from the bushes just about twenty seconds after going in. But this time it was only the substitution of Kemono; the replacement of a log.- trillfolk: -Ichi grew weary of the fact his sensei did not show up yet. The wet rain dripping onto his clothing making it soggy only upset him even more. Ichi’s anger was disrupted however when he heard his two fellow team members talking. From the sound of it, Ichi knew they already had a strong bond and wondered if it was too late for him to become a part of it. Ichi hears one of them mention that he will be going behind the tree to take a piss, and decides to get up and move to the left side of the tree from where he was leaning. Ichi steps were covered by the clumsy steps of his fellow team member as he purposely walked in synch with him.- *where the hell is she* -Ichi thinks to himself annoyed as he makes his way to the front of the tree. It was now quiet of footsteps as Ichis ears perked and listened for any sudden movements or just a shift in the atmosphere. It was weird, the only sounds Ichi heard were the rain droplets gently hitting the top of the tree, and dripping down to the ground.- *I thought that kid was taking a piss* -Ichi thinks to himself while closing his eyes and resting his back against the tree. Ichi did not care over the fact that the guy did not go to the bathroom, he was more focused on going home. - “That’s it” –Ichi says as he pushes himself upward, and of the tree. Looking at his fellow peers, Ichi says in the craziest voice with the most serious look on his face- “You just got to ignite” –He pulls out one of his paper bombs from his tool pouch- “The light, and let it shine. Just own the night. Like project tsykuomi” –Ichi rips the tag off the paper bomb igniting it and tossing at the tree, then pulling two kunai from his pockets tossing them at both the bushes next to the tree.- “Cause baby you’re a firework” –He sings as he dashes backwards from the blast radius of the paper bomb. Ichi did not think his sensei, nor know, was in the tree or bushes. Ichi was just simply bored and broke out into a musical. While dashing back he does a few twirls and spins as he continues the lyrics. Reaching down into his kunai pouch he pulls out 3 more kunai and twirls around sending them off in random directions into the air. Once Ichi was away from the blast radius, he stopped twirling with a simple bow as if he was being applauded by his audience. Ichi looked up with a sharp smile on his face which was hidden by his mask. His hood pulled back some now from his charade of psychoticness, Ichis sharp purple eyes, and some of his white hair was now shown to his fellow teammates.- Akatori2: ~The clone moved back from her perch as she listened to the Hoshigaki walks over to the tree to take a bathroom break. Taking a bathroom break in public? To her, that is a very rude and disgusting to do that in public, especially with someone 'coming' any minute to meet up with you. It appeared that she would have a lot on her plate when dealing with these three. After he got done, the third member finally decided to come out of hiding, but not without a little dazzle for an entrance. She watched from the bushes of the grand tree as he pulled out an explosive tag, and began to sing in a irritating voice. Seeing this, the clone sighed a bit. This would be very interesting. Her hands came together like a reunited family into the seal of the ram, as her body moved at a blinding speed behind the tree. This was her Body Flicker Technique. She stood behind them, hands on her hips and her right knee slightly bend outwards. Clearing her voice, she spook to the three. ~ " Well, you three seem like a rowdy bunch. " ~ She raised her hand to part a bit of her pecan shaded hair from her face, allowing her Ame forehead protector to shimmer. ~ " Name's Akatori Yamanaka, Jounin Leader of Team Three..This team. Now, take your seats and we can begin. " ~ She motioned for them to take seats under the purple tiled gazebo. After they all took a seat, she approached them, beginning their first lesson.~ " Well, I'd like to start off by telling you three that blowing up trees..not cool." ~ Her voice was calm, a bit maternal but still young sounding. The clone turned to the blaze being slowly put out by the chakra enhanced rain before turning around towards the boys. ~ " Each part of the village is beautiful. From the people to the buildings, all the way down to the rain and grass. Love the village as you love yourself. For it is you, that represents the future of the village." ~ She smiled at them. ~ "Well, let's get down to it. Introduction time. Let me hear about you guys. Name, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies?"~ She pointed at the one with white hair and teal eyes.~ "Let's start with you." Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRqx:The white haired Kaguya nodded to the blue skinned boy who said was going to go take a bathroom break. Fumetsu didn't really mind whether or not his Sensei was going to take long... after all, if Fumetsu was Sensei and had to do something he would like his students to be patient. He took a glance at Kemono who was going back then looked the other way seeing his other teammate with an explosive tag. At first he looked away calmly but then he looked a second time and his eyes widened as the other threw the explosive tag. Not thinking anymore, he quickly dashed out of the blast radius just to nearly get hit by a kunai the same person had thrown. The Kaguya then noticed a familiar face show up. It was Akatori Yamanaka like she mentioned, they already met at the dojo, Fumetsu and her. He went towards the gazebo before the other three, taking a seat and placing his elbows on his knees as he moved his hands on his face, holding his head up, his two of his fingers spreading on each hand leaving gaps for his eyes to look through almost as if he was wearing a mask. Akatori mentioned the tree and how it wasn't "cool" blowing it up to which Fumetsu mumbled. - "You tell me..." - She then pointed at the young Kaguya and he moved his hands off his mouth so he could be heard. - "My name is Fumetsu Kaguya... My dream... I don't... know, sorry. Likes..." -he glanced at the teammate that had blown up the tree and continued. - "... nature, books, dango, silence, animals, art and yeah.... There are more things but you three will probably discover them in time... along with me.... Dislikes, cheaters, being underestimated, swamps or deserts for the simple reason of probably getting buried alive by moving sands or some mud, however, I love both when it comes to the beauty of them.... and again, we may find more on our journey as a team.... Hobbies, reading, meditating, training.... " - Eraisu: -Once Kemono stepped out from hiding behind the tree, he heard the thump of a kunai hitting into the tree, he stood calm and slowly looked up to his side where he saw the bomb kunai, and thought “…Fuck…” Before the loud “BOOOM!”. His substitution instantly dissolved with and turned into a broken log, the tree then falling onto that log, further demolishing Kemono’s substitution log. When the real Kemono reappeared, he was jumping over the training ground fence. -“If you ever try to pull that on me again, you’re dead.”- He walked up and attempted a bump at Ichi’s shoulder with his fist as stood next to him and Fume. Then when Akatori appeared behind them, Kemono quickly turned around into a battle stance by reflex as she coughed at them. “Ah, that must be the body flicker technique…” He thought to himself as he stood back normal again, impressed at how he did not notice her. He calmly put his hands in his pockets then, listening to Akatori with a casual facial expression knowing that he did nothing bad. He turned his head then, listening to Fumetsu’s every word. And once Fumetsu had finished speaking, Kemono loudly cleared his voice and started introducing himself to them all with his BIG voice “MY NAME IS KEMONO HOSHIGAKI. But I like being called BEAST! ..As for dreams! I want to be as strong as you!”- He pointed at Akatori, confidently with a smirk -“I dream of becoming a famous Hoshigaki Sage with fire jutsu’s and other powerful techniques at my disposal. I dream that one day I will breathe flames like Jiraya, and be able to exert immense amounts of chakra like Kisame Hoshigaki, and that when I take a hit I, I’ll sustain it like a mountain, and I dream that when I mean to hurt someone, every bone in their bodies will break and crumble more and more with every single strike that I deliver to them.”- He turned to Ichi as he said “I like crazy people like this guy here.”, then gesturing with his palm towards Fumetsu. “And quiet people like Fumetsu” And then he gesturing with both his hands at Akatori, trying to make a charmy facial expression, failing as he had but a stiff Hoshigaki-shark face. “And I like pretty ladies like you, sensei! - As for my dislikes…I dislike chickens who can’t take a PUNCH!”- He punched his right fist against his left palm to strengthen his point -"Without running home, crying for momma. My hobbies revolve around fighting, I read, watch and listen to everything that has to do with strength. I train every morning and every night, dreaming that one day I could reach my maximal potential.” When he stopped, he bowed his head and looked silently towards Ichi, figuring it was his turn to introduce himself now.-